


Pieces of a world out of orbit.

by Jonnah_Val



Series: Incondicionables [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Blood Bond, Child Neglect, F/M, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Sadness, Secret Crush, magic links
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnah_Val/pseuds/Jonnah_Val
Summary: Vignettes that have a connection with "Unconditional", but in order not to make the story any longer, I prefer to publish it here.A Muggle-born witch in wizarding society.Link of magic, brotherhood between strangers.Scraps of good times.InsecuritiesMourning.Rancor and rage.Overcoming.Soul mate.
Series: Incondicionables [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675042
Kudos: 5





	Pieces of a world out of orbit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'll be posting a series of drabbles here so as not to saturate the main story so much. There is so much that I would like to cover, but I feel like it will be too much if I do it in just one.  
> We will have chapters of various characters from situations that in the story did not appear.  
> I feel that if I do this, writing the other chapters will be easier.  
> I hope you like it and let me know about any problem.

Why should the magical mother give such a precious gift to people who would be despised and subjected to a society of prejudice and obscenity of rules and protocols?

Why leave them stranded between two worlds, with one foot outside and the other inside. Without belonging to any.

What was the purpose of this twisted game that was repeated in every generation?

Lily didn't understand, she really didn't.

Because Thoroughbreds were so suspicious of their knowledge, so possessive and greedy of them, that a request from someone other than their family could symbolize an implicit declaration of war.

How Muggle-borns would even try to ask for information, if by doing so they risk putting their lives at risk.

And yet then they complains about them - _we_ , Lily corrected herself - of those born who did not fulfill the due noble label or did not show the necessary interest in their culture.

_Why Halloween and not Samhain? How dare you say "Merry Christmas" if it is obvious that today is Yule? Have you never heard of Beltane?_

She really didn't understand them, she really didn't understand them.

Did even those thoroughbreds, with their ego in heaven, know that more than half of the born returned to the muggle world due to such prejudices? What those children who happily received your letter to their tender 11 years, 7 years later regretted having attended Hogwarts, because living in the wizarding world was as bitter as ash? That the fact of not getting a job because of the state of your blood was common? Let people look at you from head to toe for a familiar logo and if not, they will give you an excuse and a _"come back."_

Did they really know?

Lily thought no, not really.

Because being Muggle-born in a society like magic was surely the same as leaving a rabbit in the Savannah, at the mercy of anyone.

That the boy who walks through the doors of Hogwarts can't even complain to his parents, because they might not understand it, and if they do, what can a muggle couple do against hundreds of wizards?

What can they? Nothing really.

Because it's bitter to see how his family tries to understand him, but can't. It is painful to hear how his life goes on without you, the memories that are created without your presence.

You become an entity that is there, but not at the same time.

The child that exists, but is no longer part of the family. Who no longer has a voice or vote.

How every time your sister sees you runs away from you as if you were the incarnate plague of a person.

It's sad, painful and overwhelming, because they make you choose and you will always choose them.

_Always._

And when you think that you have made the right decision, that you have chosen wisely, you fall flat on your face, because you discover something terrible.

You're not welcome, you never were.

The magical society will look at you from above with a look of absolute disdain, with the tips of its boots, with golden straps and skin of some exotic animal, it will push you towards a certain path, that none of you know where it is, it will guide you.

Comments like "Mudblood", "Dirtyblood", "Disgusting Muggle-born" will be a part of your life. They won't give you an inch to hold onto.

Either they underestimate you or they insult you, you never did an intermission.

And you have to get used to it or at least endure it, because if you try to argue or fight, they will look at you badly.

_"Wild." , "Of course it had to be a natural born, have you ever met any of them with manners?" , "They behave like animals."_

It's scary, it's overwhelming, and it's too exhausting being 11 years old and spending many nights awake trying to make up for all the lost years.

11 years of studies that you are behind compared to the others.

This is why Lily prefers to keep Harry in the wizarding world for now, until he at least attends Hogwarts.

Since Harry doesn't belong to the Muggle world, he never will. Because he will never allow his son to be stranded in two worlds like him.

She doesn't want her son to live what she did.

The humiliations, the insults, the spells cast from behind, the malicious whispers, the arrogant and mocking looks. The piercing eyes that laughed with every step he took or the taunting touches of thoroughbred males, who had the wrong idea that it was easy.

Since she wasn't, Lily Evans was anything but an easy person.

And she had tried and they had hated her. 

How they had hated her.

Her duel with Bulstrode, in which she had won, or the punch he threw at Lucius when his hands tried to exaggerate. Perhaps it had also affected the afternoon of elegant insults that she had had with Narcissa, that same day when she declared herself more beautiful than her, or was it that the time she brought Rosier to his knees, had lit eft footprints?

Everything your child shouldn't go through.

Not her baby Harry, who was sweet as honey and soft as peach, whose only concern was whether Mr. Peanut had a new change of clothes or whether his Uncle Remy hadn't brought him a chocolate.

Not her adorable son who made her walk down the street.

That's why Lily would do everything possible to prepare it, with the necessary tools for when it officially enters the magical world.

When you take the train, don't feel unsure of who you are.

And she also prays to the magical mother, that with each passing year there are fewer Muggle-born children. That fewer creatures should be exposed to this world.

Let them get away from this thing that grabs you and they won't let you go again.

And if there is someone who wants to enter, fight and fight tooth and nail, and do not be intimidated by everything that comes your way.

Years later, when Hermione Granger receives a letter that changes the course of her life and she chooses, decides and accepts the magic that is hers and no one else's.

Lily hopes her pleas have been heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've written about Lily Evans several times and she has easily become one of my favorite characters.  
> I feel like she had so much to give and she died too young.  
> As you can see, she tells a bit about how difficult it's to be a Muggle-born and, personally, I think that if I were given the opportunity to enter the wizarding world and be assigned as one, I would think very well.  
> I imagine the magical world as classist and with very closed ideas, with exacerbated discrimination and a very long distance between social classes.  
> Honestly? I'd run for my sanity.   
> Remember that Voldemort does not exist here and Grindellwald disappeared, so dark magic isn't as prohibited as in canon.  
> I will be uploading the next chapter of "Unconditional" and it is one of the chapters that I find most difficult, because there are many soft scenes, but of future importance. Am I the only one who feels that the university is throwing homework at me like grenades?


End file.
